


Harder Than Expected

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo had thought it would be simple to keep his and Dee’s relationship a secret, but he’d miscalculated a bit.





	Harder Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Keeping their relationship secret is harder than Ryo expected,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Keeping his and Dee’s relationship a secret from their co-workers is proving harder than Ryo had expected. At first it was easy, just behaving the way they always have, but the more time that passes, and the more comfortable he’s becoming with the new intimacy between the two of them, the more difficult he’s finding it not to slip up and give something away.

It’s not like their colleagues are especially observant when they’re not actively focused on a case, although they probably should be; they are detectives, after all. But they’d have to be practically blind not to notice the way he sometimes leans into Dee’s touch a little longer than he used to, or the way he stares at his partner, as he catches himself doing more and more frequently, especially when Dee’s bending over while wearing tight jeans. JJ would surely notice that if he weren’t staring at Dee’s ass just as fixedly as Ryo does. Sometimes, Ryo can’t help wondering if his lover does it on purpose. Dee has to know by now the effect it has on him.

Then there are all those snatched moments together on the roof, or in the file room, or… God, what had he been thinking? The men’s room; he still couldn’t believe he let Dee suck him off in there, his face heats up every time he thinks of that, and it happened a month ago! They were lucky nobody walked in on them. At least in those other places they’ve only made out a little, mostly just kissing. He has a feeling it’s only going to be a matter of time before they get carried away again though. Dee is hard to resist and he makes Ryo so hard that he doesn’t even want to resist, and that isn’t a good thought to be having right now. If he’s not careful, his colleagues are going to start wondering why he’s blushing, and then what would he tell them? Not the truth, obviously, but he’s not a very convincing liar when put on the spot.

Six months together and counting; so far, they’re keeping a lid on their secret, but Ryo is coming to realise that how much longer that will be the case depends entirely on whether or not he can keep from slipping up badly enough that someone notices. Dee can get away with pretty much anything, he’s a known flirt after all, and everyone is used to his outrageous behaviour. Ryo though… If he starts acting out of character, sooner or later their friends are going to put two and two together, and that will end any hope of them keeping their superiors from finding out. 

The whole situation is sheer torture, and yet it’s the sweetest kind imaginable.

The End


End file.
